


Most Wanted

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Jim's thoughts on finding an unconscious Blair.





	Most Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Bingo, this is the first part of a trilogy, continuing in 'Fantasy' and concluding in 'From Fantasy to Fact'.  
> The prompt for this part was 'Most Wanted'.

**Prompt: - Most Wanted.**   


“Oh, Jesus, not again!” Jim hurried towards the slumped figure in the armchair, his heart in his mouth as he reached out a shaking hand to touch the silent form. Belatedly using his senses, he sighed in profound relief as he heard the steady heartbeats and soft susurrations of his guide’s breaths, but that did little to diminish his concern as he cupped Sandburg’s cheek in a warm palm. Sitting there, Blair looked incredibly young – like a sleeping child – and just as vulnerable, and Jim couldn’t help but wince at the pang of guilt that pierced his heart at the sight. 

This time, thank God, Blair was just unconscious, and should wake up soon, none the worse for wear. However, in Jim’s mind it was yet another example of his failure to protect his guide. 

And hadn’t that been happening more and more since that dreadful fountain incident? Ever since he’d behaved like a total ass; to the extent of rutting like an animal with Alex Barnes in sight of his shocked and barely recovered friend; he had blown hot and cold towards his bewildered guide, and for the life of him, he didn’t know what to do about it. The lesson had been clear – keep the guide close – but time and time again Jim failed to heed it. 

Sure, he’d called Blair back from the ‘other side’, and their spirit animals had merged as his guide returned to him, but since then Jim had been almost pushing the kid away. He’d ignored and belittled him over the Ventriss episode, even though Sandburg had been right all along, but Jim couldn’t seem to help himself. And it wasn’t as if it was Sandburg’s fault. Jim knew that. Blair had reached out to him from his hospital bed, and Jim had shied away. Too scared to accept what their shared vision could mean. 

_Coward! Hypocrite!_ the voice of his conscience snarled in his ear. _And you were only too glad to grasp at his theory about some ‘primal imperative to pass on the sentinel genes’ because it meant that you didn’t have to consider any other baser explanation! Well, Jimmy my boy, it’s about time you got over yourself and did the right thing._

However, his thoughts were interrupted by Blair stirring beneath his hands, and were thereafter set aside as the pair concentrated on the case in hand. 

But the seeds of doubt had been sown, and only time would tell if they would reach fruition. 

**To be continued in ‘Fantasy’.**


End file.
